You're Mine Now
by Luckster25
Summary: A young journalist finds herself the victim of The Jokers cruel and violent games. Written in first person.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dull and grey. A dank, musty smell lingered in the air and I doubted it had been cleaned to a decent standard in years. I glanced around at the walls. The paint had peeled and cracked in some places and a thick layer of dust had collected along the edges of the room. It wasn't much, but it had a bed, and, if nothing else the sheets at least_ looked_ clean.

The dreary hotel room was situated on the outskirts of Arkham. As a journalist I was used to staying in some less than pleasant hotel rooms – I often travelled – but this had to be one of the worst. But at four in the morning, the cleaning standards of the hotel were not something I was particularly concerned with. I'd spent three nights chasing the infamous Dark Knight, looking for a good story; the outskirts of Arkham being the last place he had been spotted. But after another unsuccessful night I came to the conclusion that what I really needed was some sleep.

I slumped onto the edge of the bed and let myself fall backwards, closing my eyes. Without even getting undressed I began to drift into sleep. I'd been laying there for only a few minutes, when – tap tap tap – What was that? I ignored it.

Tap tap tap.

Someone was at the door. I blearily opened my eyes and gazed towards the door. "Who is it?" I called out, sitting up on the edge of the bed. There was no answer but instead another tap tap tap. "_What_?" I called impatiently.

"Uh..." The stranger on the other side of the door began a reply. I heard shuffling and then "Oh... Room service." At this hour? Flicking on the bedside lamp I crept towards the door. All I wanted was some sleep. I peered through the small spy hole in the door and sure enough, a man in a janitorial sort of uniform was stood at the door, albeit looking rather absent-minded. I sighed and grabbed the door handle. Pulling the door slightly a jar I began speaking to the man.

"Look, can't this wait 'till morning? I've had a Hell of a night. I just need – " My words came to a sudden stop as the man fell lifelessly against the door. I jumped back as he hit the grimy carpet with a thud, speckling it with a crimson red. The door creaked fully open and I stared at the man standing before me. The bizarre ensemble of a purple and green suit was by far overshadowed by what adorned the man's face. His eyes were smeared with black and a cruel red grin played across his pale white face, dragged out across his cheeks as though it were never ending. I caught sight of a small blade, twisting dangerously in his hands and stained with – what I assumed was – the dead man's blood. I stumbled backwards – trying to avoid the corpse that now graced the already filthy hotel room – whilst my eyes desperately searched for something – anything – that could be used as a weapon to defend myself.

"You... You killed that man?" I sobbed quietly, gazing in disbelief at the bloody mess that had began spreading across the floor.

"Well. He _was_ getting in the way." He spoke softly and calmly. Weaving the blade in-between his knuckles he kicked the door closed and began walking toward me, grinning menacingly as he did so. He kicked the dead man onto his back and glanced down, "Huh." He smiled to himself as he gazed at the gaping wound in the man's stomach. I began to feel sick.

"You're The Joker." I muttered, finding myself now at the foot of the bed. He threw his head up and his eyes met with mine once more. Shrugging his broad shoulders at me he grinned.

"Yours truly." I knew what he was capable of.

"What do you want...?" I shivered as I spoke. He continued walking towards me until he was only inches away. He was close now and I could see every line on his face. He said nothing, and instead studied me with his eyes, as I did him. His eyes were dark, lifeless, almost black; the paint around them smudged and cracked. My eyes travelled to that hideous grin. Long, uneven scars ran from the corners of his lips and across his cheeks, roughly covered by scarlet paint. I tried to pull my face away from his but lost my balance, collapsing onto the creaky bed. He took another step closer as I scrambled backwards in panic.

"What I want..." He spoke. "Is The _Bat_ Man." He began laughing almost hysterically at his own words. I sat in silence, not knowing how to respond. "It's what you want too." He knelt on the bed. "To find the true identity of The Batman?" Still grasping the blade in his hand he flicked his velvety jacket backwards and crawled closer. I noticed now that his clothes were stained with a dark crimson. I huddled silently against the headboard when without warning he grabbed at my ankles and dragged me down the bed. Before I could stop him he was sat on top of me, pinning me down with his weight. I thrashed my arms in protest but that only made him laugh harder. He took hold of my wrists with his free hand and forced them above my head, drawing his face close to mine. I could feel his warm breath falling over my face as he spoke. "The thing is... If you found out _who_ he really is..." He tilted his head sideways and his untidy green/blond hair fell into his face. "It would take the fun out of it, for _me_." He chuckled to himself.

"They're right." I choked out, gazing into his black eyes. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hm?"

"You _are_ crazy." I narrowed my eyes at him. He sighed deeply , rolling his eyes back and running his tongue over the corners of his lips.

"I'm_ not_." He closed his eyes and breathed steadily and I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

"Please..." I began, a trace of desperation in my voice. "Don't kill me." He opened his eyes again and gazed silently at me. I searched in his eyes for some fragment of mercy, but instead I felt him bring his blade close to my face. Cold, hard steel brushed my lips as he grinned at me. Suddenly he pulled the blade close to his own face and whispered at me.

"Do you know, how I got these?" He ran the blade lightly across his scars. "Do you want to find out?" He chuckled to himself and pulled away from me. Letting go of my wrists he placed his hand on my chest, and drawing the knife against me, flicked open one of my shirt buttons. Then a second. Then a third. I frantically threw my head sideways searching for anything that could help me. I spotted the bedside lamp, and turned my head back to face him. Hoping he wouldn't notice I slowly edged my hand toward the lamp.

He did notice.

Grabbing at my face with one hand, he dangled the blade precariously above my eyes and tutted at me, shaking his head. "I wouldn't if I were you..." he stared down at me and pressed the blade roughly against my throat, forcing it just hard enough to break the skin. I felt a trickle of warm blood run across my neck and spill onto the bed. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I witnessed the delight spread across his ruined features.

He dragged the blade casually down to where my blouse lay open, this time allowing it to lightly brush over my skin. I stared into his cold face and he was no longer staring back. Instead a sinful joy crept over his face as he danced his blade across my skin.

Without warning a searing pain tore into my chest as he dragged the blade firmly across my skin. I threw my head back and thrashed my body in agony, my hands clutching at the sheets. Then again, this time dragging the blade in a downwards curve. I gritted my teeth and cried silently as my skin throbbed in agony. All the while I could hear his cruel laugh filling the musty air.

I opened my eyes to see him pull the knife away and drop it onto the bed beside him, that insane grin spreading over his face and my blood spilling over the clean white bed sheets. I watched as he clapped his hands together in an almost childish manner, applauding himself for his malicious achievement.

The pain was intense and I felt my anger escalating. I threw my fists towards his face in a blind rage, tears still streaming across my cheeks I screamed at him. "_Why?!_" He caught my fists with both hands and forced them again above my head. Placing his face close to my chest he let his tongue trace its way across the fresh engravings, each stroke sending a stinging sensation through my aching body. As I lay there, a helpless victim of the murder infatuated Joker, I realised what he had done. The carvings weren't purely random. He had engraved his own initial violently into my flesh.

He pulled his face up close to mine and breathed softly at me. "You're mine now." His grin broadened and then he forced his lips onto mine and I could feel each knot in his deformed skin, pressing against me as he worked his tongue inside my mouth. After a few moments he pulled himself up and hauled himself off the bed, taking his blade and leaving me laying there, a quivering mess soaked in blood and tears.

"Well err, thanks for the good time." He laughed softly and straightened out his jacket, seemingly unbothered by the vast amount of blood soaking through his shirt and waistcoat. He grinned and reached for the door handle, carefully stepping over the dead body that remained outstretched on the floor. "See you around." he grinned and within moments was gone, his frenzied laugh echoing through the corridors...

And he left me there, terrified. And yet still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam engulfed the small bathroom as I stepped out of the hot shower and stood facing the mirror. Clearing away the steam from the cold glass with one hand, I allowed my other hand to trace over the disfiguring scars adorning my chest. Weeks had passed since my horrific encounter with the madman who called himself The Joker and I had tried hard to put the whole terrifying incident to the back of my mind, but the unsightly letter 'J' etched into my chest was not so easy to forget. I'd of course gone straight to Gotham's police to report everything, but they weren't particularly concerned, after all, I was still alive and that was more than the majority of The Joker's victims could boast.

Pulling my black lace up boots over my jeans I stared at the door to my apartment. My determination to find the Batman was driving me to the point of madness. Night after night I went looking for him, every now and then catching a glimpse before he disappeared into the blackness, no doubt on the trail of another of Gotham's infamous criminals. For the third time this week, I was headed for the docks. Plenty of crime took place around there and I was sure it would only be a matter of time before the Caped Crusader made his appearance.

Tonight, was a good night. The dock was littered with wooden packing crates – some relatively new looking, others older with the wood dull and rotten. A number of dim lights lined the edge of the dock, and as I heard voices approaching I crouched behind one of the crates, close to the wall of an ancient looking storage building. I felt the cold, damp ground beneath my hands as I peered over the small crate at the group of men drawing closer to the building. There were four of them, muttering quietly to each other. As they neared I was able to make out some of what they were saying.

"The boss ain't here yet." One of them grumbled in a rough voice.

"Chill man, he said ten o'clock sharp, right?" Another man replied. The first man muttered a response under his breath. I checked my watch, and could just about make out in the dim light that it was 9:48. I glanced up again. What was I doing here?

The men stood quietly for a few more minutes when a dark figure began approaching from the other end of the dock.

"Oh hey, boss. You made it." The man began to approach the tall shadowy figure, who continued to walk in silence. "Boss?" He stopped.

"That ain't the boss!" One of the other men bellowed. The four men pulled guns – seemingly from nowhere – and began to open fire on the figure. It was him. It was Batman. Within seconds the Dark Knight was on the men, he grabbed one of them with one fist, whilst kicking another to the ground. Throwing the man across the dock he landed – BAM – crashing into one of packing crates meters away from where I was hiding. I couldn't believe it, finally a chance to see Batman in action. As he began to face off against the other two men, a car screeched along the front of the dock, coming to a sudden stop beside the entrance to the storage building. The door of the car swung open, and out stepped an unusual looking man.

"Joker." Growled Batman. My heart pounded as I stared at the man who had attacked me just weeks ago; wearing the same peculiar purple suit and frightening makeup as he had done that night.

"Bat boy!" The Joker mocked, laughing as he spoke. "Uh..." He paused and looked around at the men sprawled over the ground before him. "What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow at Batman whilst kicking the car door closed behind him. Batman just glared his direction. I watched, terrified I'd be discovered. "You started the party without me, Batsy ol' chum." He pouted.

"Party's over, Joker." Before they could react, he sent two hard punches toward the remaining henchmen surrounding him – who were momentarily paused by the arrival of The Joker – sending them reeling toward the ground.

"Now, now, Bats. Play nice." The Joker cackled to himself as he pulled a blade – that same blade – from his jacket pocket. The two men began striding towards each other; Batman with a look of rage in his eyes; The Joker a look of psychotic amusement.

The Joker was the first to strike, throwing a rigid fist towards Batman's face, who returned the favour by landing a blow to his opponents stomach. The Joker fell to the floor, a mixture of laughter and coughing escaping his lungs. As Batman approached, The Joker threw a second punch into his face, but his arm was caught in the Dark Knights fist and he threw him hurtling across the dock towards some crates.

The crates I was hiding behind.

I threw myself backwards to avoid being crushed, putting myself in full view of the Batman. He stared at me, seemingly shocked for a moment, before shouting "Run!" I turned to obey his command but before I could move I felt a hand wrap around my leg and pull me downwards. My head hit the hard ground with a thud as I fell. I closed my eyes as pain shot through the back of my head.

"_What have we here_...?" I could feel the Jokers breath tumbling over my face as he spoke. I opened my eyes to find him staring down at me, his black eyes widened as he glared at me. And then that manic smile spread across his scarred face. "You!" He beamed at me. Without warning he was hauled away by Batman and tossed onto the ground.

"Get away from her." Batman growled. I scrambled to my feet and backed up against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Oh Batsy, as usual, you've got it _all_ wrong." He choked out, pulling himself up and dusting off his plum coloured jacket. He laughed as he began to approach me. "You see, me and the broad, we got history." He reached an arm around my shoulders and yanked me towards him. I flinched at his touch and tried to pull away, but it only made his squeeze harder. "Isn't that right, baby?" He threw his head back and laughed again, keeping a tight grip on my shoulder. I stared at Batman, my eyes pleading for him to help me. He began to advance when suddenly the Joker pushed his blade against my throat. A tear fell silently down my cheek as I felt his blade dig into my skin. "I wouldn't take another step, if I were you, Batsy ol' pal." He grinned and cocked his head to one side.

"Joker. Don't." Breathed Batman.

"Uh, I think I already did..." He cackled and threw a look at me, catching sight of the tears spilling down my cheeks he quickly changed his expression to an almost concerned look – about as concerned as he could look with a permanent grin dragged across his face – and whispered "Oh, don't _tell me_ you didn't enjoy it." With that he began dragging me forwards towards his car. He pushed me towards the passenger door and hissed "_Get in_." The blade still aimed in the direction of my throat. I quickly did as I was told. Batman threw himself suddenly in the Jokers direction, lunging at him with fists flying. Dodging the first punch, the Joker sent a swift kick into Batman's jaw and he went sprawling across the damp ground. The Joker threw himself over the front of the car and grabbed the door handle. Climbing into the car he dropped a small device onto the ground. As he slammed the door shut, smoke began emitting from the device and before I knew it we were speeding into the darkness of the night. My head spun, my vision blurred as the pain at the back of my head began to explode. I rolled my head sideways and stared at him. He glanced back and began laughing, hysterically. It was the last thing I remember hearing before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

** I warn you now, the story gets a little more violent, and may (we'll see?) contain sexual content within the next few chapters... You have been warned. Enjoy!**

Pain. Darkness and pain. That's all I could feel. That's all I could remember. I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt – ouch – that hurt like a bitch. I slowly opened my eyes to be met by darkness still. The room was black. Then I remembered... Batman. The Joker.

_The Joker_.

Where had he taken me? I shivered and glanced around, trying to make out the dark shapes in the room. Sliding my hand across floor I discovered floorboards, rough, like old wood. I attempted to pull myself up from the floor; my head throbbed and ached as I sat up, still scanning the room. A light flicked on unexpectedly in the corner of the room. I squinted in the light.

And then I saw him.

He leaned casually against the wall, his black eyes staring down at me; the paint around them dull and smudged. He wasn't grinning, but the extensive red scars that stretched over his cheeks made it appear as though he were. I nervously studied the room. The paper on the walls was a bleak and lifeless grey, peeling and torn in places. The floorboards were uneven, and just as grey as the walls. The only articles of furniture in the neglected room were a dusty and cracked mirror, that stood alone in an otherwise empty corner, and a shabby dark red armchair that had certainly seen better days . There was a small window to the left side of the room, the glass fractured and smeared – it was still dark outside. The Joker idled beside the door, twisting his blade carelessly around in his purple gloved hands.

"You're awake." He tilted his head, his eyes still locked on mine. I could feel my heart beat faster as he spoke and my stomach lurched. I felt sick. I watched as his grin broadened, pulling himself up from the wall he took a step forward, both hands still occupied by the blade. I inched backwards as he approached, not daring to break eye contact with him.

"W... Where am I?" I wasn't sure I wanted an answer.

"Ohh, _somewhere_." He paused. "Away from that wretched _Batman_." He spat the name through gritted teeth, though the menacing grin still played over his face.

Without warning the Joker flung himself to the floor in front of me, landing on his knees. He was only inches from me now and I attempted to shuffle backwards a little more. He raised an eyebrow and threw me a look that just dared me to try and escape him. I sat motionless, terrified to edge any further. Shrugging his shoulders he let his purple coat drop to the floor, revealing a patterned blue shirt and green waistcoat beneath. His gaze dropped to the floor and he picked at the floorboards with his knife.

"You know..." He began. "That Bat always ruins my plans. Always has to crash the party! Do you know what?" He threw his head back up to meet my gaze. I swallowed hard and stared back at his cold, black eyes. "He _always_ shows up uninvited." He chuckled lightly as he spoke. "But not this time..."

"Please, I just –" my sentence was cut short as The Joker's fist collided with my jaw. Letting out a short squeal of pain I clutched at my face.

"Don't you have any manners, girl? I'm _speaking_." His eyes grew wider as he watched me massage my aching jaw. "Well," His tongue flickered at the corners of his lips as he spoke. "Ol' Batsy won't find you here. This is my,_ secret_ place." He smiled to himself in satisfaction and threw his blade to the side of the room, leaving it to rest beneath the window. He delicately pulled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and then hauled himself back his feet, tugging his hands through his chaotic green hair. I glanced at the discarded blade across the room and considered the likelihood that I could reach it before he could. He must have known what I was thinking.

"By all means." He smiled down at me. "You're welcome to the knife..." Within an instant he launched himself toward me again, crashing onto his knees before me and clutching my face in one hand. He dragged my face close to his so I could feel him breathing on me. "Because I could do far more damage with these," He clenched his free hand into a fist and then stretched his fingers back out, letting the cold leather caress my cheek. "Than you could do with that knife." He breathed heavily as his tongue travelled over his lips. I shivered, remembering the feel of his twisted mouth on mine.

With his hand still clenched around my jaw he pulled me to my feet. I shifted my gaze to the ground. Pulling his hand away roughly he took a step backwards and began to grin threateningly at me. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He pursed his lips and then drew back his fist. Before I had time to react he sent his whole weight crashing into my face. I stumbled backwards and hit the wall with a thud, blood spilling from my mouth. Catching sight of another blow headed toward me I ducked and his fist collided with the wall. He pulled back and cradled his hand underneath his arm for a moment, laughing and grinning at me as he did so.

"Oh, _now_ we're having fun!" he chuckled and made his way to the window. He reached down and grabbed hold of the knife he had previously tossed aside. Turning the blade over in his hand he began approaching, slowly. I wiped the blood from my face and cautiously backed away, keeping my eyes locked on the knife that danced in The Jokers hand. Then he lunged at me, his empty hand wrapped around my neck and he forced me against the wall. I clutched at his wrist but he was far too strong and I began to choke under his grip. Dropping the knife again to the ground he placed a finger between his teeth and tugged at the leather glove enveloping his hand. The glove fell to the ground beside the knife and he let his hand rest on my hip. My eyes rolled back as I struggled to breathe under his weight. He kept a firm grip around my neck but loosened his fingers just enough to allow me to breathe. Gasping for air I felt his hand slide casually beneath my shirt, pausing momentarily on my stomach before fingering his way over my chest. He pressed his hips into mine as his hand caressed the scars that clung to my chest. He breathed deeply and his eyes locked with mine once more. A cruel grin spread across his lips and as he pressed himself into me I could feel him growing hard against my thigh. I shot a look of disgust at him but it only made him grin wider as his fingers played over my scars.

"The things I could do to you..." He hissed into my ear. I closed my eyes and wished for the nightmare to be over. Where was Batman? Why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here saving me?! As a tear spilled silently down my cheek The Joker hauled me roughly away from the wall and pushed me to the ground. I sobbed quietly and he began laughing, harder and harder. He sent a sudden swift kick into my ribs and I doubled over as the pain shot through my body. Clutching at my side he sent another kick into my stomach, his laughter echoing viciously through my head. I cried out, pleading for help but only a whisper would escape my lips, lost amongst The Joker's howls of laughter. Expecting another blow to the stomach I braced myself, but instead felt his hand patting the side of my face, as the laughter died to a soft chuckle, he leaned in close and smiled, "You're a riot, kid." Pulling away he dropped into the tattered red armchair and threw his head back, gazing at the ceiling. I curled up on the floor and cradled my aching body, dreading what The Joker might have in store next...


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic, bloody violence. So you've been warned.**

I had only meant to close my eyes for a moment. I don't know how long I'd been lying there, but even without opening my eyes I could tell it was brighter in the room. It was daylight. As I rolled my head sideways I felt the ache in my jaw and head return. Letting a soft groan escape my lips I gradually opened my eyes. I was met with a blur of purple. As I regained focus I realised that he was still in the room, sitting cross legged beside me. His hands folded in his lap and thumbs fidgeting restlessly. Had he been there all night? I didn't like to guess.

My eyes travelled over his unusual ensemble until I met his face. At first I didn't register what I was seeing, but as I looked at him I noticed that The Joker was no longer wearing the terrifying war paint that had adorned his face the previous night. He looked almost human. _Almost_. If it weren't for the elongated scars that devastated his face. His eyes were rolled upwards, staring at the ceiling.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. My throat was dry and I began to cough. Rolling onto my side away from The Joker I clutched at my ribs. They were tender and bruised from where he'd kicked me, and the coughing fit was only making it worse.

"Here..." I heard his leathery voice behind me. Gritting my teeth I rolled over to face him again. He had produced a tall glass of water and held it out toward me. I frowned and pulled away, knocking the glass abruptly from his hand onto the floor. I dragged myself to my feet and backed away, towards the door. He sighed and calmly stood up, glancing at the smashed glass, and then back at me. "You really shouldn't have done that." He sniggered, and bent down to pick up one of the larger shards. As he did so, I felt across the wall with my hand until I grasped the door handle. I twisted the handle, and swiftly flung the door open before he could stop me. Running out of the door I found myself in another, larger room. Just as filthy and dull as the one I had been in, except with a little more furniture. A worn out blue sofa at one end of the room, with a small, old fashioned sort of television, set at an angle in front of the sofa. On the other side of the room was a grubby, yellow tinged kitchen with tiles that were cracked or missing in places and an old, rusted oven. A small wooden table stood isolated in the centre of the room – it seemed to be blocking my exit – strewn with what appeared to be newspapers and cuttings. Daylight spilled through the cracks in the kitchen window.

Before I could take another step he had caught up with me. Grabbing hold of my arm he span me round and waved the broken glass dangerously around my face. He grinned. "That's really no way to thank me for my _hospitality_. Hm?" He pulled me closer and laughed wildly, his foul breath filled my lungs as I tried to pull away.

"_Please_." I begged. "Please let me go." I closed my eyes as tears began to form. He let go of my arm and instead grasped my jaw, so that his thumb pressed hard against the already painful bruises. He pulled my face so close to his that our foreheads touched. His laughter slowed to a stop and he breathed at me.

"Let you go?" He chuckled softly and raised his eyebrows. "No you see_, I can't_ let you go." He brushed his lips and against mine and whispered, "I already told you, _you're mine now_." He broke into a smile and then allowed his tongue to dance across my cheek as tears spilled helpless from my eyes.

Pulling away suddenly, The Joker wrapped his hand around my throat and dragged the broken glass towards my face. "You _really _oughta _smile_ a little more..." He grinned, and forced me backwards so that I hit the table. I stared anxiously at the glass twisting in his hand. Noticing that my eyes were fixated on the glass, he casually dropped it into the floor and ran his fingers over my cheek. "Now, you didn't think I was going to do anything, with that? Did you?" He laughed. Keeping a grip around my throat his other hand rummaged in the pocket of his waist coat. It was obvious what he was searching for. Moments later he produced the small, sharp blade and wavered it over my face. "Glass just wouldn't do." He shook his head and his tangled hair fell over his face. "No, a knife is so much more..." He breathed deeply. "_Satisfying_." His eyes grew wide as he laughed hysterically at me.

Dragging me away from the table he guided me roughly towards the tattered sofa and shoved me so that I fell backwards. My head hit the arm of the sofa with a thud and I forced my eyes shut. Before I knew what was happening he had produced a plastic cable tie and was forcing my arms behind my back.

"_Stop!_" I screamed at him as he bound my wrists together and pushed me back onto the sofa.

The Joker paused for a moment as though considering my plea, and then squinted at me, grinned, and simply replied. "Uh, no." He began to laugh again as he forced his weight on top of me, rendering me unable to move. He forced my mouth open with one hand and slipped the blade against the corner of my lips with the other. "I think it's time we put a smile on that, beautiful face of yours..." He hissed. Tears streamed from my eyes as he pressed harder into my mouth. "Now, this may hurt, just a little bit. Heh... Heh, who am I kidding? Baby this is going to hurt, _alot_."

I writhed in agony as he began tearing at my flesh, laughing manically as he did so. I screamed and threw my head sideways but he roughly pulled me back to face him. As he sliced deeper into my skin I watched the blood spill over my face, staining everything crimson. I stared into his cold, hard eyes, pleading silently for him to stop as he made a final slice into the left side of my face. Moving the knife to the other side of my mouth he let go of my jaw and placed his hand on my head, stroking my hair gently out of my face. I shut my eyes tightly as he breathed at me. "Shh. Shh. I'm almost done." He smiled and licked at his own scars before clutching at my jaw and setting to work again. The agony was unbearable. I screamed and thrashed as he carved into my cheeks but it was no use; he was far too strong. My mouth filled with blood and I began to choke.

He pulled the knife away and looked down at me. I stared lifelessly into his black eyes, unable to scream, unable to move and feeling nothing but intense, searing pain. He grinned down at me, "There, that's _much_ better." Throwing his head back, The Joker began to laugh hysterically once more. Tears mixed with blood and my vision became blurry. I felt dizzy, the room began to spin and gradually everything faded to black. All I could hear was his sadistic laughter, echoing through my head, and then nothing...


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by bright, gleaming sunlight. I squinted, and glanced around. Trees were swaying gently in the breeze whilst people milled around, smiling and chattering amongst themselves. I could hear their soft laughter dancing through the wind as I lay there. It was warm and comfortable. I stretched out my hands and felt blades of grass brushing against me. As I stared into the clear blue skies I could hear the soft laughter growing louder. Suddenly, the sky began to change. The vibrant blue grew darker and darker until it was almost black and the laughter became almost deafening.

All I could see was blackness, until suddenly everything stopped.

Where was I? I could hear a faint bleeping sound coming from somewhere nearby. I gradually opened my eyes and blinked several times. Everything was blurred. As my vision gradually returned I realised I was in a hospital. I heard a rough voice beside me.

"Doctor. She's awake." I turned to the voice. _Batman_? "How are you feeling?" He sat beside the bed watching me.

"Uh..." I struggled to form words. "Wh... What..." I muttered.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I found where Joker was keeping you." _Joker_? I jerked my hand towards my face and touched my cheeks. They were covered with tape and bandages. Feeling the inside of my mouth with my tongue I felt stitches and bumps of disfigured tissue. _How could he have done this to me_? The memories of what had happened came flooding back.

"You've been laying here for a couple of weeks," The rough voice began again. "You're on strong meds right now, the doctors tell me they can put you in touch with a plastic surgeon, you'll be alright." He attempted a smile, but it didn't look very convincing. "Try and get some more rest." He said, and turned to leave.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting back into a deep sleep.

It was dark when I awoke, and no one was in the room with me this time. Rolling my head from side to side I felt a slight discomfort in my face, but it wasn't overly painful anymore. Glancing around my eyes fell to the window at the end of the room. I sat up in the hospital bed and stared at the window. Tiny raindrops drummed softly against the glass. Pulling the covers away I swung my legs out of the bed and attempted to stand. Ripping out the tubes and cables taped to my body I stumbled toward the window and gazed into the blackness. My reflection gazed back.

I touched my face and felt the bandages. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Go on." I jumped, hearing a familiar voice behind me. I span around but couldn't see anyone.

"Let's see that beautiful smile." A soft chuckle followed.

From a dark corner of the room a figure appeared. Tall, slim and broad shouldered. As the figure approached I recognised the dark purple suit and tangle of dirty green hair. I stumbled backwards, my heart pounding.

"Get away from me." I demanded.

Joker tilted his head and grinned that ridiculous grin. "How about... I stay for a little longer... I brought grapes!" He shoved out his hand and produced a brown paper bag. I stared at him in silence. Tossing the paper bag onto the bed he shrugged his shoulders at me. "What can I say, baby, I missed you!" He laughed softly and threw out his arms toward me as though awaiting a hug.

"Get out." I stammered, backing up against the window. Joker dropped his hands back to his sides and sighed, biting his deformed bottom lip.

Abruptly he threw himself towards me and grabbed hold of my shoulders. Spinning me round to face the window, he stood firmly behind me, his grip tightening.

"I_ just_ want to see that smile of yours." His own disfigured grin spread widely over his face, the crimson paint cracking and revealing patches of pale skin beneath. He rested his head on my shoulder and placed his hands on my cheeks. I stood frozen, and unable to move; my own hands lingering lifelessly at my sides. Gently, he peeled at the tape that held the bandages to my face.

And I let him.

"You know..." Joker breathed softly into my ear. "I expected you to put up more of a fight..." I stared at his eyes reflected in the glass. He stared back. I swallowed hard. My tongue, again, running across the scars inside of my mouth; His tongue caressing his own scars. Pulling the last of the tape away from my right cheek, the bandages fell to the floor, revealing purple bruising and elongated pink scars. My eyes filled with tears as I stared at my own reflection. I didn't move, instead allowing Joker to pull away the bandages on the other side.

As the last of the tape and bandages fell away, Joker placed his hands again on my shoulders and pulled me around to face him.

"_How could you do this_?" I sobbed, trying to pull away. Joker only tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him. He frowned.

"Because _you're mine_." He began to laugh and I shoved my hands into his chest, pushing him away. I turned to run but he caught my wrist and forced me to face him again. His manic black eyes gazed deep into mine.

"_What do you want from me?! Why can't you leave me alone?!"_ I screamed and thrashed my whole body, trying to escape his grip but it was no use. I heard footsteps approaching; nurses shouting at one another.

"Don't you see?" Joker pulled me closer still, our lips almost touching, his soulless eyes fixed on mine and our hearts beating almost as one. He lifted his hand and I felt soft, cold leather stroking at the scars stretched out on my cheeks.

"You and me, we're the same now." He chuckled softly as his lips met mine and he kissed me forcefully. I broke away and threw a glance sideways as a nurse came to a sudden stop in the doorway. She gasped, and then started screaming for security.

Joker took a step backwards and reached his hand around the back of his jacket, producing a small pistol. He grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me forward, waving the gun in the direction of the nurse, gesturing for her to move. He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "_Boo_." The nurse stumbled backwards and continued screaming, which caused Joker to laugh even harder than before. As he turned to leave the room, dragging me along behind him, he pointed the gun backwards and sent two shots directly into the woman's chest, silencing her in an instant.

My vision began to blur once again and I stumbled as he dragged me through the hospital. Gun shots rang through my head as we passed doctors, nurses and patients. Joker cackled to himself as bodies fell lifelessly to the floor. We reached the exit, the fresh night air stung my face and the rain fell heavier and heavier. A large black van pulled up outside the hospital and the door flung open. I squinted at the men inside the van as Joker pushed me forwards. "Come on, come on, what are you _waiting_ for?" He insisted, still laughing manically and firing random shots at passersby. Before I could react the men bundled me into the back of the van, the Joker climbing in beside me. The door slammed shut and I collapsed onto the floor. Joker knelt down, staring hard at me and laughing the way he always did.


End file.
